


Radiation

by FlowersandKnives



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Children, Comedy, Dream is a dick, Even as a child, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Nukes, Radiation but it’s magic, The three teens share a single braincell, and Quackity, babies?, box - Freeform, but like it’s humorous, it’s mostly Sapnap, yall know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersandKnives/pseuds/FlowersandKnives
Summary: Magic shit happens and suddenly almost everyone on the Dream smp has turned into a toddler. The three children are obvious confused and not okay with this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Ranboo felt himself slowly regaining conscious, feeling like lead as his eyes blinked open. 

He was sprawled over his bed, legs hanging off the edge. The sun was just peeking through the windows. He must’ve fallen asleep while writing in his book again as it laid open on his chest. The hybrid placed it to the side and stood from his bed.

He straightened his wrinkled suit and patted down his hair. Feeling his stomach rumble, he fished a half cooked potato out of his inventory and munched down.

It took him a few minutes to properly wake up enough to get into his armor. He’d grown used to the weight of it after a while.

He opened his door and stepped out into the cold tundra which he lived. Smoke rose from Techno’s chimney and into the sky. Speaking of which he should go visit his landlord, seeing as he’s spent the last few days running around in snowchester. 

He walked through the snow that would usually be ankle deep to most but was barely noticeable to the half Enderman. The stairs were iced over from early morning and he had to grip the fence to keep from slipping.

After fighting an upward battle against the stairs Ranboo knocked politely on the spruce door. And he waited.

Oddly, no one answered. Strange, Technoblade was almost always awake before the sun was up, tending to his turtle or potato farm. Not to mention Phil was visiting last he checked, so at least one of them had to be awake.

He began to turn away when there was a loud thud from inside the house. His elongated ears twitched at the noise and he wondered if one of them just fell out of bed.

He leaned against the door, listening for any noises. It was silent.

The door suddenly creaked open under his weight and sent the hybrid tumbling to the floor. 

There was a high pitch grumble from above him and his mismatched eyes squinted open against the new throbbing in his head. He blinked in surprise at the tiny pink feet in front of him. 

His gaze followed up to the persons, or more specifically pig, face. A very small crown sat atop its head and its tiny arms were crossed. 

“Uhm, hello??” 

“Hello Ranboo” The Enderman blinked at his name, and the very familiar voice saying it. Even if it was a lot lighter and soft, Technoblade’s voice always had a air of tiredness. 

Wait. Technoblade...

was a baby? Well not really a baby more like a moderately sized toddler but still.

Ranboo was so startled that he didn’t realize another toddler had maneuvered himself down the ladder from upstairs until a familiar green hat came into view.

“You too Phil?!” 

Phil seemed a bit older than Technoblade, less of a toddler and more of a small child. His smile was still the calming smile as always though. “Yeah.”

Ranboo put a hand on his head, feeling like his brain was about to exploded. Not that it was anything new. “I- wha-“ he couldn’t seem to get out his words, eyes constantly flicking between the now children. 

Technoblade sighed. “We just woke up like this.” It was incredibly weird to see the mans neutral face plastered on a chubby baby face. Oh no they were adorable. 

“So, I’m just, not a baby?” The others shared a glance before shrugging. 

“Guess it’s a good thing though, we can’t really do anything in this state.” Ranboo looked over at the small pig man who was struggling to pick up his sword.

He let his head fall back onto the floor. There must have been some way to fix this. 

“Do you think this is happening to anyone else?” The Enderman just about screeched at Phil’s question. This was bad enough and he’d only been awake for an hour. 

There was a poke in his side and he looked over. Technoblade had decided to use a knife as his new weapon and was nudging him with the blunt end. 

“We should go investigate, and also it would be hilarious.” Now was not the time small pig man!!!

—————————

As it turned out, children were very easy to loose, especially in the nether. Not even two minutes in and both of the kids had wandered off. Although they retained their memories, childish nature had been added along with their transformation. 

His solution? He scooped up tiny Technoblade into his arms and tied a leash to Phil’s wrist. They protested of course but he needed to find someone to help with this.

There was no one by the community portal or the remains of the community house so he walked down the abandoned prime path. Where was everyone??

His hands were starting to twitch in nervousness. 

He felt a tug on his pants leg and looked down. A small fox on its hind legs was looking up at him, it’s ears pressed to make room for its hat. 

Oh fuck. Fundy?!

“So it happened to you guys too?” 

“Too?!”

——————————-

Ranboo followed the small fox child over the prime path, having to take care not to trip on him. Technoblade had demanded to be let down and now walked hand in hand with his friend.

He looked down at his guide nervously. “So is everyone like this?” Fundy pointed ahead with a paw.

“Godamnit Sapnap!”

Tommy came stumbling out of his house, coughing as smoke rose from a blanket in his hands. A small black haired child was laughing maniacally behind him. 

“Tommy!!!” Ranboo nearly trampled his three companions in his rush to his friend. “I’m so glad I’m not the only normal one here!”

“Gah!! Watch it dude I’ve got a baby-“ The Enderman hybrid pulled back and looked down. Sure enough there was a small boy in his arms, said boy wearing a very familiar beanie. 

“Oh god, is this happening to everyone?” The younger one shrugged and led the rest inside his dirt house. 

A small George sat on the enderchest swinging his legs. Ranboo could hear the clattering of metal and high pitched giggling from downstairs. 

“I haven’t been able to go check on Tubbo over in Snowchester since my arms are uh-“ they both looked down at the very unamused Quackity. 

Tommy looked down when someone pulled on his shirt and nearly fell backwards at the sight of his father figure now being a child.

“Tommy you should go find Tubbo, me and Ranboo will handle things here.” The man, err, child, was giving a betrayed face by the Enderman. 

Ranboo yelped as a toddler was shoved into his arms and the other dashed out the door with a quick. “Be back soon!!”

And he was left standing alone in the dirt shack, surrounded by children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c h i l d r e n

Tommy took his time walking to Snowchester, grateful for the peace and quiet. He was never having kids after this.

He’d literally woken up to something screaming at his door and found himself with a very panicked Skeppy threatening his bloodline to fix this. 

He’d taken the shrunken man in, listening to him ramble about how awful this was and stared at him in shock. And then more turned up. First one, then two, then three, and they just kept coming until he eventually locked them in his downstairs area.

They had carrots and swords he was hoping they would Hunger Games each other.

Snowchester was oddly quiet as he approached Tubbo’s house. He hadn’t seen anyone, not that there were many citizens in the first place.

He knocked on the door and waited. When there wasn’t an answer he body slammed it until it broke and fell to the floor.

His friends head popped out of a trap door leading to the basement and his eyes lit up. “Oh thank Gods you’re here Tommy!”

“Tubbo are there children?!” The boy looked confused before nodding and sliding back down the ladder. Tommy followed after him.

Sitting on a dull red blanket were a little boy and girl. Jack, he could tell by the glasses, and Niki, with her pink hair. The two of them looked up at them before returning to what appeared to be a game of Jenga. 

“How did you know?” He sighed and leaned against the stone fence trapping some villagers. “Because it’s like this everywhere. Sapnap, George, Bad, Skeppy, Quackity, Fundy, literally everyone!” 

Tubbo ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “What the hell is going on...?” His friend shook his head helplessly. “I don’t know but Ranboo’s watching the kids right now.”

“You left Ranboo to take care of a dozen kids...?”

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

———————————

Each boy carried a child in their arms as they left Snowchester after covering them with blankets. Jack was protesting quite loudly that he could walk on his own while Niki’s glare burned through their skulls. 

Needless to say they were overjoyed when Tommy’s dirt shack entered their line of sight. 

Until Tommy fell face first onto the prime path and Jack was sent flying further ahead with a scream. 

Tubbo yelped and dove forward, catching the boy by his shirt. “What the hell Tommy?!”

Jack and Niki were both spewing their own complaints when they noticed what the boy had tripped on. A boat in the middle of the prime path.

The blond boy peered inside and down at the sole being.

“Fuck you and you’re godamn boat!!”

A miniature Foolish stared back at him holding a fish about his size. 

—————————

Ranboo looked ready to cry when they walked through the door and rushed to them. “Oh thank god you’re back!!” There was a loud clang from downstairs that sounded suspiciously like a sword. 

The entire stair case had been blocked with cobblestone and all the children were missing.

“Did you lock them in the basement?!”

“I panicked okay?!?”

Tommy mined through the cobblestone quickly and was nearly trampled by the stampede of toddlers. 

The army of small children looked up at the teens and they in turn looked back. 

Phil stepped forward. “Is this everyone?”

Everyone looked at each other before Sam stepped forward. “Dream is still in the prison.”

Tubbo scratched his cheek “I don’t think he can do much as a toddler?”

“We don’t know how long this’ll last though.” 

Sam fished something out of his pockets. “We should visit, see if he knows anything.” His eyes sharpened. “But I’m coming with you.”

And so the trio and their army of babies set out on an adventure. All three teens hands were full of leashes trying to keep the children reeled in. 

Sapnap was completely tied up and was being dragged along the path. Eret, Skeppy, and Jack kept trying to wander off before getting yanked back. 

Quackity was willingly let himself be dragged and Karl was trying to pull him up without success. 

Technoblade and Philza stuck close together and Fundy trailed shortly behind, not sure if he would be welcomed. 

The rest of the children walked silently beside their respective babysitter, with the exception of Sam who was leading the rag tag parade.

Once the prison came into view all went silent, except for Sapnap who kept screaming although he probably couldn’t see from his position. 

Sam rounded and pointed at Tommy. “I won’t be able to reach the buttons so I’ll need you to come with me.” The boy fist bumped the air. “Buttons!!” 

Ranboo sighed in defeat and took Tommy’s batch of leads and watched the two disappear into the portal. 

Hopefully they would find some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dre in prison

Tubbo stared up at the sky from where he laid on the grass. It would probably be a long while before Sam and Tommy returned so that left himself and Ranboo with the children.

So far it was going pretty well. Phil and Bad were fairly helpful at keeping the others the line and Sapnap was still tied up. 

Most of the children were whispering to one another in a circle not to far away from where he and Ranboo were sat.

Speaking of the Enderman, he looked ready to curl up and die at the slightest movement.

Tubbo rest his hand on his friends leg and smiled. “Why don’t you lay down?” He did.

They stared up at the sky even though there were no clouds. When was the last time it was this peaceful?

There was a small thump of feet before Puffy came into view. She was very fluffy for a miniature version. “I think y’all might wanna see this.” They followed her gaze to an approaching figure.

It’s legs faded out just below the knee and various patches of its body disappeared and reappeared. But what was most noticeable, was that Ghostbur was still his normal size.

Tubbo just about tripped over Puffy in his haste to the ghost. “Ghostbur!!”

He turned to the child with his ever present smile, which had become less eerie over the last months. 

“Hello Tubbo!!” He circled the boy, floating on his back. “I couldn’t find anyone in L’Manberg so I came over here!” It was only then that he noticed the miniature versions of his friends. 

The Ghost’s white eyes trailed over the children with confusion. “Did you two adopt all of these?” 

Ranboo choked on air and fell back into the grass while Tubbo furiously shook his head. “No!! Everyone was turned into babies!!”

Ghostbur blinked and looked down at Phil who had moved to stand next to where his legs would be. “Hi Wi- Ghostbur.”

The apparition squealed in excitement. “You’re so small Phil!!”

“I know.”

———————————

It took over an hour before they reached the lava that blocked off Dreams cell. Tommy of course wasn’t all too interested in following instructions and instead pushed everyone button humanly possible while Sam suffered.

Eventually though Sam stepped into Dream’s cell, the other having to stay behind because only he could reach the button to bring him back.

What surprised him was the fact that the other was seemingly normal. He wasn’t a child.

“Sam??”

Well things just got a bit awkward. 

“You’re not a child??” The mans head tilted. “What the fuck- no-“

The chained man burst into laughter, his legs repeatedly slamming against the floor from where he was sitting against the wall. He wheezed and doubled over. “Oh my gods that’s hilarious!!!”

The creeper king scowled which in retrospect probably looked more like a pissed puppy than intimidating. 

The prisoner took a minute to calm down, his breathes coming in wheezes from how hard we was laughing. “Alright alright explain what’s going on.”

And so he did. 

Everything they knew, from who were the first to change to who was affected and who wasn’t. Apparently Niki and Jack had changed into children first, and then it rapidly spread to other members who they interacted with but Tommy, Ranboo, and Tubbo were unaffected.

Dream put a hand to his chin in thought despite both his hands being chained together. “Mm what have Jack and Niki done different from everyone else? Maybe it started with them and then spread.”

The child took a second to think before quickly typing in his communicator for Tommy to bring him back.

“You’re just going to leave me here?” The masked man leaned back against the wall and flipped his hands. “It’s probably contagious!”

Sam waved dismissively. “I’ll be back to check on you, I need to talk with Tommy and Tubbo.”

There was a grumble but Dream didn’t protest. 

———————————

The sun was beginning to set when the two of them returned from the prison and it seemed majority of the children were asleep in piles.

The only ones awake to greet them were Ranboo, Phil, Technoblade, and Ponk who was trying to eat the grass.

Tubbo was face planted into the ground, Jack and Foolish laying asleep on his back. Fundy was curled into a ball nearby with Quackity and Karl leaning on each other against a rock. Sapnap was laying between their legs.

Ghostbur was petting Friend who laid in the grass, the rest of the children cuddling the sheep. 

“Ghostbur..?”

“Hello Tommy!!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams a lil bastard

“Ghostbur..?”

“Hello Tommy!!” The ghost waved excitedly and floated towards them. 

The blonde couldn’t help but smile at the dead mans cheerfulness. Ranboo waved the trio over and they sat in a huddled circle. 

Everyone looked to Sam. “Dream was perfectly normal” he cut them off before they could act surprised. “He said it might’ve been caused by something that Jack and Niki experienced since they changed first, and then spread to the rest of us.”

Phil shook his head. “That still wouldn’t explain why you three are all unaffected.” “We should try and figure the cause, it’s effects, and then find a cure.” The Warden looked at the two teens. “We don’t know if it’s just taking them longer to change.”

Tommy groaned, laying back into the grass. “Well both Jack and Niki are asleep right now and I’m about to be.” “You want to sleep in the grass?” The child glared at the other blonde.

“Well do you wanna wake up the sleeping toddlers?” Phil laughed and shook his head. “Nah, I remember when Wil was a child and I would wake him up.” 

Ranboo leaned into the grass as well, folding his suit vest under his head for a pillow. Sam curled up against Tommy’s side. 

Phil and Techno joined the other children by Friend, the latter using his cape as a blanket for them both.

Ghostbur hummed a little melody as he stared up into the sky.

————————————

The grass was wet with morning dew when Tommy’s eyes fluttered open. His back ached from sleeping on the dirt floor and his arm was numb. There was someone shaking him.

His eyes met mismatched green and red. “Mornin Ranboo.” His voice was scratchy. “Good morning, here,” the Enderman helped the boy stand to his feet. 

They were alone, no children or anyone else. “Everyone decided to head to Snowchester again to investigate and we’re supposed to check on.. Dream.” 

Tommy shook his head. “I love buttons man, but my back is killing me.” Ranboo sighed but smiled. “Well if you want to limp all the way to Snowchester-“ “I’m up I’m up, fucking prick.”

The two of them walked into the Prison once again only to be met with a miniature Sam standing on the front counter. The two teens were surprised. “Sam? I thought you’d gone to Snowchester.”

The small child gave off a sudden aura of intimidation. “This is my Prison. Wether or not I’m a child will not change that I am the warden.” 

There was a beat of silence before Tommy rushed the buttons much to the other twos panic. 

—————————

This time it was Ranboo entering Dreams cell, the Warden having stayed behind to keep Tommy from fucking shit up now the boy wasn’t stunned at the current events.

There was just one problem though. He wasn’t here. 

“Hey- uh- Dream’s not here-“ he wasn’t sure if they could hear him through the lava and assumed they couldn’t when he didn’t hear a reply. 

There was a sudden pitter patter and he jumped, spun around, and looked around. Nothing.

More pitter patter, but this time coming from behind him. The Enderman twirled around in panic only to find himself alone.

Now he was freaking out and slowly backed up against the lava wall, eyes combing the empty cell. 

And then a tuft of blond hair peeked out from underneath the cauldron followed by a familiar white mask. 

“Hi Ranboo.” He stared at the child, tail curled close to his body. 

Child Dream still managed to appear unpleasant, although it was less intimidating now and more... creepy? It was a small toddler with a white smiley mask, what about that wasn’t concerning. 

“So, apparently, whatever this is contagious.” 

The Enderman felt a screech leave him unwillingly and nearly tripped into the lava if it weren’t for him catching himself. 

The small devil laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a massive headache so if anyone complains about this chapters length I will be biting someone.
> 
> Anyway, here you go.

Tommy had nearly doubled over in laughter at the sight of Dream in Ranboo’s arms. Sam, of course, was less than pleased but reluctantly allowed the prisoner temporary leave. 

Besides, they were both children, they couldn’t do much. 

Ranboo nearly dropped the child that twisted in his arms, looking around as if trying to memorize the land. Or perhaps he had just missed the color outside of the prison.

The walk to Snowchester was awkward. Though what they arrived to made it slightly better.

———————————

Tubbo was seconds away from committing child murder when there was a knocking at the door. He hopped over Antfrost who was sprawled on the ground and swung the door open, sending Sam flying into the snow.

“Fuck-! Sorry Sam!!” The creeper king sat up, tears welling in his eyes as he rubbed his head. Tommy leaned over the railing and picked the boy up by his armor. 

Dream looked up at Ranboo. “I think they’re progressively becoming more and more like children.” Tubbo rubbed at his temples. “Please shut up.”

There was a loud thump from under his feet and Ghostburs head popped out of the floorboards. “I think Skeppy may or may not have just crushed one of your villagers.” 

Tommy stepped inside as his friend hurried down stairs. Antfrost was stretched along the floor and Quackity was asleep in the corner nearby, Karl hovering over his shoulder. 

Sam had unconsciously curled into the boys chest, allowing himself to be held like a baby. Dream stifled his laugh.

Ranboo followed the other inside, and turned to look at Karl who’s eyes were locked on the person in his arms. He felt a tiny fist hit his chest. Dream’s smiling mask looked up at him. “Mind putting me down?” And he did, quite thankful to be rid of the little devil.

The child scurried to follow Tommy down the ladder and into the basement before the trap door closed. It was a mess. Multiple villagers were trapped under a chest that had toppled off the wall, or perhaps had been pushed if what Ghostbur had said earlier was true.

Tubbo was struggling to push Skeppy into a box, which there seemed to be a few emitting screams. Apparently the proper way to handle children was to put them in boxes.

Fundy and Eret were play fighting-although with real sword so maybe not- atop one of the chests. Puffy and Bad were enjoying a somewhat civil conversation off to the side with Ghostbur occasionally chiming in as he struggled to keep an angry Sapnap in his box.

Dream looked to his left, where George sat with his legs crossed. “I see you’re out of prison.” The boy sighed and sat next to his former friend. “Yup. Gotta admit I missed the smell of fresh air.” 

The two of them watched as Tommy and Tubbo finally managed to cage Skeppy after the former had dropped Sam into a open chest. Said child was not pleased. 

The teens fell to the ground in exhaustion. 

Their rest was interrupted by Ranboo sliding down the ladder, Quackity’s jaw locked around his upper arm. “Someone please help.”

Dream cackled loudly and everyone turned to look at him, except for George who already knew where he was. “This is the funniest shit I’ve ever seen!” 

Tommy scowled and leaned down, pointing a finger at the child accusingly. “Did you fucking do this?!” The laughing only got louder. 

Sam, who was still halfway in the chest, spoke up with a grumble. “I think I’ve got an idea.” He gestured to Tubbo who leaned down. The creeper king whispered something inaudible and the brunet boy pulled back.

“Something that both Niki and Jack could’ve been exposed to...” there was a moment of silence before he smashed a fist into a open palm. “I’ve got it!”

Tommy looked up in hope. “Really?! What???” Tubbo snapped his fingers and pulled Jack out of a box beside him. “The Nukes!”

Dream’s quiet giggling dissolved in a coughing fit and he slammed a fist into his chest. “Nukes?!” The boy waved his hand dismissively “Yeah but since you were put in prison we decommissioned them.”

“I don’t know wether to feel honoured or concerned.” George smacked the masked boy over his head. “That’s not the point!” 

Tommy, who was leaning against a furnace, ran a hand through his hair. “Okay- so now we’ve figured out what’s causing this. How do we fix it?”

There was another bout of silence before Fundy broke it. “Our best bet is to find other people who know about nukes.” Beside him Eret shook his head. “The only ones on this server who worked with them are Tubbo and Jack, and they clearly don’t know.”

Now it was George’s turn to throw his own cents in. “On this server.” Everyone looked to Dream who immediately shook his head. “Oh- no! Absolutely not!”

Tommy scowled down at the child. “Listen here you green bitch-“ “wow calling a child bitch how mature of you.” “Shut up! If you don’t let us find someone to help then you guys could be stuck like this forever!” 

They stared each other down until Dream’s shoulders sunk forward. “Fine, but I’m coming with you.” 

“Fuck no-“ “I’m coming with you.”

“But you should stay here.” Tommy was about to shake his head when Ghostbur floated into view. “He’s right Tommy, me and Ranboo can’t handle all the kids on our own and Tubbo knows the most about the nukes.”

The blonde teen looked back at his friend. Tubbo was shifting on his feet nervously, his hands gripping the edges of his coat. 

“Tommy.” He looked back at the small devil in green. “It’ll be fine.” His eyes narrowed in distrust. “Yeah, but I’m not sending you with him alone, you manipulative shit.”

“Oh? And who will we be taking with us?” Sam climbed his way out of the chest with a grunt. “I’ll be coming, you are technically still a prisoner.” 

Tubbo sighed and picked the creeper king up off the floor. “Fine, fine, but for now can we just get some rest?”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GO TUBBO!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not a single thought in my head

After a very restless night, for with various screaming toddlers and a hyperactive ghost sleeping wasn’t exactly an easy task. But nonetheless they managed and in the morning Ranboo and Tubbo managed to harvest enough carrots to make some soup.

Tommy was left to deal with the children which resulted in them loosing Foolish at some point. 

When the sun was overhead Tubbo set off towards the Smp’s exit door, Dream captive in a backpack and Sam walking at his side. 

The teen hadn’t been allowed to leave until his best friend had gotten one last hug and a “you better come back with a cure big man.” 

The door was a simple spruce with mystical carvings engraved around its sides. It had been locked months ago, trapping most members inside unless with permission from Dream to leave. 

He felt the admin twist in his confinement. “You’ll have to let me out to open it.” Tubbo looked down at Sam for permission before holding the toddler in front of the door.

Dream’s hand glowed a neon green over the carvings that lit up as if set on fire. The door creaked open and a bottomless void stared back.

Tubbo stalled, it had been months since he’d been to the main markets or even any other server. A lot had changed in that time, he’d become a president, died, fought wars..

Sam comfortingly patted the tallers leg before falling into the portal. “You going or not?” Tubbo huffed and zipped the admin into the back before following the other child. 

Falling through the portal was very similar to how it felt entering the Nether, like a rush of cold air and brief moment of being spun in place before exiting out the other side.

The market looked just as he remembered it.  
Dozen lines of stalls filled with strange gadgets, guides, mods, and everything else you could think of. Tall buildings and fancy statues stretched out into the horizon with pathways crisscrossing the sky.

It was almost comforting. Sam pulled on the hem of his shirt, pointing over at a smaller stall. “That’s an info booth, we can ask them for starters.” Tubbo nodded and picked the creeper up, much to the his annoyance, and approached the desk.

An older looking man with diamond skin was flicking through a book behind the counter. He looked up at the new comers and raised an eyebrow at the little creeper king. “What’s a kid like you doing with a baby?”

Dream’s mask suddenly popped out over Tubbo’s shoulder. “Well you see there was an incident.” The man seemed to flinch and his eyes widen in recognition. “You’re- you’re Dream!” 

“Keep it down!!” Sam hissed, looking around suspiciously. “We need help.” 

They were ushered into the back of the stall where they couldn’t be interrupted or eavesdropped. The man had introduced himself as Yvel and said he used to make weapon mod packs. 

Sam and Tubbo took turns describing what had happened. By the end Yvel’s eyebrows had disappeared into his hair with how shocked he was.

“You- you made nukes without a mod pack?!” The boy rubbed his neck sheepishly “well, yeah..” 

“It was a bit hard to leave without this guy’s permission.” He jerked his head towards Dream who sat sprawled across a plush chair.

The shop owner rubbed his temples and started pulling books off a nearby shelf. “Cant say I’ve heard of something like this before but then again new things happen everyday.”

His fingers trailed over lines of text until he found what he’d been looking for. “Aha! See look here,” he leaned to that Tubbo and Sam could see the pages “this section is dedicated to special affect nukes, y’know with radiation.” 

Tubbo caught Sam by his shoulders as the child nearly fell off the chair from how fair he was leaning. “So does it tell us anything about deaging or how to fix it?”

Yvel shook his head sadly. “No, it doesn’t,” he turned and grabbed a map off the wall “however, it does give a list of mod makers that might be able to help!”

Both boys faces split in smiles, for there was finally hope.

———————————

Back on the SMP, things were slowly starting to derail into madness. Tommy and Ranboo had decided to use Snowchester as the main base of operations since there was no way they could get all these kids somewhere else.

Ghostbur had instructed, or tried too, them on dealing with children. Of course that didn’t apply when half of the children were adults less than a week ago. Plus they bounced between kid and adult mindsets endlessly.

Ranboo was currently huddled inside away from the cold with Jack and George fighting over a shared blanket. Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity were sprawled in front of the fireplace, sharing stories and talking about random things.

Tommy had gone searching for Foolish and Fundy, both of whom had disappeared somehow, after locking Technoblade in the basement.

The pigman broke out fairly easily but almost gave Antfrost a heart attack. 

Philza and Badboyhalo had both taken the more responsible roles as they helped with meal making. 

Ranboo tugged the blanket away from jack and George’s fighting grip and snuggled into the soft wool fabric. Hopefully Tommy was having better luck, though knowing him probably not.

————————

Ranboo was right in that assumption as Tommy was having a shit time. He was wrapped in layers upon layers of Snowchester clothes but he was still freezing and the snowstorm hadn’t shown signs of stopping anytime soon. 

He doubted on finding Fundy or Foolish in this weather. The small footprints he’d been following earlier had disappeared and now he was lost. 

It all felt very reminiscent of when he’d made the trip to Techno’s house back in exile. 

“Tommy!!” He perked up and looked towards the sound to see a small hand waving from a hole in the ground. When investigating he found Foolish had huddled inside a cave for warmth when the storm hit.

Blue eyes searched the cave but found no sign of the other child. “Where’s Fundy?” Foolish sniffled, wether from cold or tears Tommy wasn’t sure. “I don’t know, I was just trying to find my boat and he followed me but we got separated...” 

Tommy squeezed into the hole next to the child with a grunt. “Well we can’t get anywhere in this weather, we’ll have to wait it out.”

—————————

Back in the main markets, our trio was walking over a bridge high in the sky. Yvel had given them a map marked with places to visit and sent them on their way with a wish of luck.

Dream occasionally peaked out of the backpack to admire the view and annoy Sam.

Tubbo paid them little mind besides keeping a tight grip on the leash he’d tied around Sam’s wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M sorry for the late posting on everything I had a migraine for like two days and couldn’t spell check anything ::( 
> 
> (Didn’t spell check this have mercy on me)


End file.
